Dont Mess With Me
by kogalove
Summary: Saint Malo has been captured by Captain Kirkland.And she needs to find away to get out.Rated just incase.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia just my oc. I already made a story for my oc Saint Malo, but I thought this story would be perfect for her and instead of Germany its England. This is set in the pirate age. A big reason for it being Saint Malo is she just would be perfect for it and when I looked up cities in France that were involved with pirates Saint Malo came up, Saint Malo might be different then her normal personality. And why reading this you should listen to the song Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark I watched an awesome video of these cosplayers doing it with England as the lead and stuff try to find it ok. ~Mollie~

Country/State/City/Town: Saint Malo

Name: Annette

Hair: Blonde tied in a ponytail her bangs out swiped to the side and two long pieces out and a black pirate hat on with a rose on it and two white feathers on it and a string of pearls wrapped around it with a cross hanging off of the end of the string.

Eyes: Light blue

Outfit: White puffy shirt with a dark blue trench coat brown pants that end at her knees, dark blue tights, black boots. A cross necklace, a pearl necklace, and a pearl necklace with a rose and a sword on it. Gold lining her trench coat and the cuffs of her coat and the pockets of it. Her sword hangs on her hip, and a gun in her right boot. One ear ring hanging from her right ear a gold cross on it.

Pets: Grey cat with weird green eyes named Lance. He has the same pirate hat that Saint Malo has on with the same ear ring as her.

*Big brother is France

*Religious

*Loves seafood mainly oysters

*Start Story*

I spat out blood as a big guy slapped me I glared up at the big bald guy then a voice said "Now, now be nice to the little rose. She is a gust after all." The voice sent chills up my spine I turned around and saw the bastard who ordered his men to tie me up England. I glared and said venom in my voice "Untie me now you bastard." England gave out a laugh, but there was no amusement in it.

He walked over to me and cupped my cheek in his hand and made me look into his deep green eyes and said "Now why would I do that love? I like you better this way you always look cute tied up. Much better than that frog."

My teeth clenched as he said that and I quickly moved my head and bit his hand I tasted blood I heard England said teeth clenched "That. Hurts." I just bit harder than England raised his hand and I braced myself and right when his hand was about to hit me I jumped out of the way. I spat out the blood in my mouth and said "Don't ever talk about big brother that way."

England wiped his hand on his pants and said "So I hit a nerve did I." he started walking to me slowly his boots making the floor boards squeak right when he was in front of me he reached his hand out then I saw a flash of grey then a weight on my shoulder and a hiss then England's cry of pain. I looked over at my shoulder and saw Lance their teeth bared and paw still out starched from scratching England's hand.

I laughed and said "Good boy Lance." Lance looked at me and started purring and rubbing his head on my cheek. There was a hiss as England grabbed Lance by the scruff and lifted him up he held him away as the cat struggled hissing trying to get its claws into the blonde. England took his sword out and my eyes widen I ran as quick as I could and barreled into England knocking him over I heard his sword clang as it hit the ground and the sound of Lance landing on the ground I sat up shaking my head. Lance ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder my hat in his teeth and placed it on my head. England groaned, I looked around the room quickly and saw the door and quickly stood up I ran to the door and slammed into it the door burst open.

I heard England getting up and shouting at me I looked around and saw the crew not looking at me I then saw a sword stuck in the floor I ran over to it and knelt down and rubbed the rope on the sword till I feel it loosen and then fall off I pulled my arms forward and flexed wrists to get blood going. Then a voice said "Well you currently know how to knock a guy off his feet." I turned around and saw England standing there he drew his sword and so did I his crew ran to get away it was silent except for the lap of the waves and the wind. The wind blew my trench coat and England's trench coat, Lance jumped off my shoulder and then I let out a cry as I ran towards England are swords clanged as he blocked mine I pushed on my sword and so did he.

I jumped away as his sword came crashing down it hit the floor he yanked it free of the wood and I ran at him then right when I was about to strike him his arm flew up and grabbed my wrist making my sword fall I struggled as he turned me around. I felt my back hit his chest then the cold metal of his sword to my throat I gulped as he leaned down and said in my ear "Stop this girl. You won't win and I'd hate to have to cut that pretty body." His voice sent shivers down my spine I felt him smirk and then lick the shell of my ear I was frozen.

Then he lifted me over his shoulder I struggled kicking all over pounding my fists into his back he laughed and said "Calm down love." I thrashed around and said "Don't call me that you ass." He then walked into a room I looked round and saw the room decorated beautifully he put me down and I turned around in a circle looking at the room till my eyes stopped on a big king size bed and above it was the British flag it came to me then that this was his room.

I turned around and glared at the blonde who had a smirk on his face he took his hat off and put a crown on and at in a thrown crossing his legs with a smirk on his face he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip then he looked at me and said "Show me sex appeal get on your hands and knees. Its best to keep me pleased love. So how about a quick fuck?" my eyes widen and tried to gain my composure and sneered at him and said "What the hell I would never touch you unless it was to kill you." I took a step back and England sighed shaking his head he put his glass down and stood he started walking to me. I winced when he grabbed my hair he pulled it up making me stand on my tip toes he locked eyes with me and said "I am king you are to worship me so don't mess with me. So if you want survival kneel on my arrival. No one can stop me for only I am in control." Then he let go of my hair I caught myself before I hit it I looked up at him he smirked at me and knelt down and took a piece of my hair and brought it to his nose he closed his eyes and said softly "Mint. You always smell like mint."

I couldn't help, but blush a little I quickly scrambled backwards until I felt my back hit his bed. I sneered at him and said "You freak. May god have mercy on you." He laughed there was no amusement in it. He stood up and walked to me I quickly stood and looked up at him putting on my bravest face he then said "May god have mercy on your brother." My eyes widen and my fist clinched and then without thinking my fist went out and hit England in the face when my arm returned to my side I saw England's head turned to the side he slowly turned it back to look at me his green eyes were filled with anger he slapped me hard making my head turn.

He then grabbed my hair and pushed me to the floor making me get on all fours he then yelled at me "That is your rightful place below me you bitch! See my crown I am king! You shall worship me!" I glared up at him then he slapped me again and let go of my hair, he walked to the door and opened it I heard a hiss as he threw Lance into the room and then he walked out and slammed the door shut I heard the sound of the locks. My head drouped Lance ran over to me and curled up in my lap and purred as I stroked his back, I sighed and said "Lance we have to find out how to get out of here." Lance looked up at me and meowed I smiled and said "Your right big brother must be on his way here and I bet he also has Prussia and Spain with him."

I picked up Lance and put him on my shoulder and stood and walked around the room exploring from looking around I knew one thing from the closet filled with empty rum bottles he was an alcoholic. It was when I sat down on the bed and felt how soft it was that I realized how tired I was I hadn't slept in forever I placed Lance on a pillow and took my boots off and put my hat on the bed post along with my trench coat I then laid down and pulled the blanket over me. England's scent was all over and though it disgusted me I fell asleep quickly with one last thought of why does his scent comforts me.

I woke to a hand stroking my hair I opened my eyes and saw a leg my eyes traveled up till they met the face of England he was looking down on some papers writing why his other hand was stroking my hair. His hat was off and so was his shirt and coat along with his boats he sighed and tilted his head back his blonde locks going back as well it then made me see how tired he looked. My eyes that were filled with hatred then softened a little, and then he looked over at me and said "Your awake love. I couldn't help myself seeing you laying there so innocent in my bed." He smirked and rolled my eyes and sat up quickly putting my coat back on, but not my boots. As I reached for my hat my hair fell over my shoulders and I realized my hair wasn't in its ponytail.

I quickly turned to England and saw him holding my blue hair tie in his hand and a smirk on his face I glared at him and snatched it back saying "You bastard don't ever touch me you creep." He smiled and said "And yet you were saying my name in your sleep." I blushed and said "No I wasn't you ass." England stood up and walked over to me he then pushed me down on the bed and held my wrists above my head and said "We'll we will have to fix that love." I gulped and glared at him.

The End for chapter 1 tell me if you want another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia just my oc. I already made a story for my oc Saint Malo, but I thought this story would be perfect for her and instead of Germany its England. This is set in the pirate age. A big reason for it being Saint Malo is she just would be perfect for it and when I looked up cities in France that were involved with pirates Saint Malo came up, Saint Malo might be different then her normal personality. And why reading this you should listen to the song Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark I watched an awesome video of these cosplayers doing it with England as the lead and stuff try to find it ok. ~Mollie~

I was frozen in fear, I didn't know what to do then I felt one hand go over my eyes so I couldn't see why the other one still held my hands above my head. Then England's hot breath was at my ear and he said in a voice laced with lust "How about that fuck now?" my teeth clenched and I spat at him "Don't fucking think about it. God will punish you." England chuckled and said unbuttoning my shirt "I think not." When my shirt was fully unbuttoned he took it off and I felt his cold hand grab one of my boobs.

I gasped at the feeling no man had ever touched me there even though people started rumors saying France was sexually abused me he had never not even come close to. I clenched my eyes shut as I felt something wet go over my nipple and I had to guess it was his tongue. When he stopped he chuckled and said "We're that fighting spirit of yours now." I clenched my teeth and said "Right here!" then my legs went out and hit his stomach he let go of my hands and I sat up quickly and saw him doubled over and smirked I quickly put my shirt on and ran out of the room buttoning my shirt as I ran.

Lance jumped on my shoulder and meowed I looked around trying to find a place to hide, but I saw none. I heard England's footsteps and I ran to the mast and started climbing I nodded at Lance and he meowed and jumped off my shoulder and started climbing faster than me. As I climbed higher I heard England yelling at me, but I ignored him and concentrated on climbing. As a child I used to climb on the mast of France's ship, but that had been so long ago. Then I heard a loud bang and a bullet shoot past me by an inch and I looked down and saw England holding a gun in hand stareing at me then he yelled "Come down and I won't hurt you. But you will be punished for your little stunt in the bedroom."

I yelled back "Go to hell like the devil you are!" and kept climbing I heard another shot go off and quickly turned myself as the bullet went right through where I was holding onto before. I kept climbing dodging bullets as I went, then as I heard another bullet go off I turned then another gun shot and then when it was too late I realized he fired to guns. I screamed as the bullet hit my arm, I grabbed it not thinking and then felt air all over me as I fell I clenched my eyes shut praying to God waiting to hit the deck and break every bone or hit the water and drown. But I was ready to die, and then everything went black.

Went my eyes opened I saw a bright light and thought I was dead, but then my eyes adjusted and I saw I wasn't dead, but I wasn't on the boat either. I knew I wasn't out long maybe a few minutes, but I was tangled up in the ratlines. I then felt the pain in my wrist and saw that my wrist was tangled in the rope because of a pearl bracelet I wore. I figured when that tangled it changed my body position and my leg got caught in it to as my leg was also tangled up, but it didn't hurt. Then I noticed the rope around my arm was red and I looked and remembered the bullet wound on my arm, then I felt the ropes swing and looked down to see England climbing up them. I couldn't read his facial expression. I tried to get untangled, but screamed as it caused me more pain then England was untangled my leg when it was free I tried to kick him and he grabbed my leg and said "If you keep trying to kick me I will break your leg now hold still you've lost a lot of blood." I didn't want to, but I listened and stayed still as he untangled my wrist I winced and I saw England hesitate, but then kept untangling it softer now. As it finally came undone he grabbed her before she could fall and threw her over his shoulder and climbed down.

England finished bandaging her she hated how he was helping her only thing good was that she had stained his jacket with her blood. As he finished he put his hand on her head and stroked her head she sneered at him, but then found it comforting and she found her eyes closing.

England smirked seeing Saint Malo's eyes close, then his eyes softened and then he said "You shall still be punished though." He smirked seeing her light blue eyes snap open then chuckled as she sneered at him he stood and patted her head and walked out, but not before saying "Don't mess with me." Then there was a bang as the door slammed shut and the sound of the lock turning.

I stared at the door then growled and stood picking up a jeweled encrusted bowl and threw it as hard as I could at the wall and watched as wood flew and a hole opened and I ran to it and looked at the waves lapping below the salty air burned my eyes and it made me remember the first time big brother took me on his ship it brought tears to my eyes then I heard the creaking of wood as someone was opening the door I quickly took a map and covered the hole and jumped on the bed and wiped my eyes.

A man stepped in and I realized it was the guy from before who had first tied my hands and slapped me before. I sneered at him and said "You are one of God's failures." He growled and slapped me and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out I closed my eyes at the harsh light. When I opened my eyes I saw England standing there I sneered and he smiled and grabbed me by my arm and tugged me to the top deck were the wheel is and nodded at the big guy at the wheel and he nodded and left and England let go of my arm and took over the wheel.

It was quiet till he said "Saint Malo what is your real name?" I stared at him and then crossed my arms and said "Why should I tell you?" he glanced at me and said "Mine is Arthur. Now it is polite to tell me yours." I glared and said "I'm a pirate I am not polite." He didn't look at me and we went quiet then he said "If you tell me I will not punish you." That sparked my interest and I said "Annette. Annette Bonnefoy." I said the last part in pride a true smile coming to my face. I heard England chuckle and when I looked at him I saw him look away from me.

I glared and said "Why did you want to know?" he smirked and said "I make it a point to know all my crew members names."


End file.
